<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Anything by sarahandthegraveyardshift</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620076">More Than Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift'>sarahandthegraveyardshift</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wish Our Hearts Make [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, baby fever, these boys I swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandthegraveyardshift/pseuds/sarahandthegraveyardshift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And when Stiles finally realizes what it is—what he really, truly needs—he can't stop the words from bubbling up his throat.</p>
<p>"I want to have a baby."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Wish Our Hearts Make [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here we are again!! Oh my goodness, look at you!! You're amazing, did you know?! So stunning!!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for being here!! </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this next installment (technically what should have been the first part...)!!!</p>
<p>These boyyyyyyys, I sweaaaarrrr!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles doesn't know if he should be feeling like this. </p>
<p>He's twenty-five-years-old, still young in society's eyes despite his experiences and his knowledge. He met his soulmates, Chris and Peter, when his mark appeared at eighteen, and he's spent four glorious years as their husband. Beyond the occasional bickering and the few serious fights that have occurred between them, life is amazing.</p>
<p>Life is <i>beautiful</i>. </p>
<p>Stiles couldn't be happier.</p>
<p>He thinks.</p>
<p>He watches Scott and Kira with their brood when the pack has get-togethers—his best friend has three children now—and it's hard to hide the ache of <i>want</i> and <i>need</i> in those moments. </p>
<p>He doesn't think Chris and Peter have noticed. Or if they have, they haven't said anything. Which hurts, really. They're soulmates. They're supposed to know when something is off with one another.</p>
<p>And something is off. </p>
<p>Wrong. </p>
<p>Missing. </p>
<p>And when Stiles finally realizes what it is—what he really, truly needs—he can't stop the words from bubbling up his throat one night during a quiet, relaxing dinner. </p>
<p>“I want to have a baby.”</p>
<p>Chris and Peter stop chewing, let his words settle, then exchange a glance. Their forks lower to their plates.</p>
<p>“Stiles,” Chris says after wiping his mouth with a napkin, “is this what's had you so riled up recently?”</p>
<p>The younger man grits his teeth.</p>
<p>“On edge,” Peter amends with a smooth smile, placing his hand over Stiles's and rubbing it gently.</p>
<p>Stiles swallows and takes a steadying breath and finds the courage to nod. “I just...I'm happy. I'm so happy with the both of you.” His men give him fond looks. “And I love us, our little pack. But I...I want something more. I want kids running around the house and Legos scattered across the living room and tea parties with dolls. I want...” He looks at his husbands desperately, silently pleading with them to understand. “I want to make a family with you.”</p>
<p>Peter lifts Stiles's hand, kisses each knuckle and nips at the sensitive mark on the inside of his wrist. “Nothing would make us happier, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“But,” Chris says, and the swell in Stiles's chest plummets, “it's a lot of work. A lot of research. We have to look into surrogates, and—” </p>
<p>“No,” Stiles says abruptly, his fingers curling in Peter's hand. “I've already looked into it. There's a way...” He bites the inside of his cheek, looking down at his plate. He isn't all too certain that they'll approve of his research behind their backs. But he had to be sure that it could be done. He didn't want to give them false hope. He looks back up at his men, determination igniting something in him. “I can have the baby.”</p>
<p>There is shocked silence before Peter stutters out, “You can have...?”</p>
<p>Stiles takes a breath, deep and fluttering, and begins his tirade before either of them can protest. “Plenty of men with magic have been able to become pregnant and have children with their soulmates. Advancements in technology and a better understanding of magic have led to an increase in successful male births—”</p>
<p>“There have been <i>un</i>successful ones?” Chris asks, but Stiles barrels on. </p>
<p>“I've been doing research and speaking with Deaton for the last few weeks about what needs to be done to make my body compatible with birthing children, and—”</p>
<p>“Stiles,” Peter says suddenly, squeezing the young man's hand as a look of concern crosses his face, “you haven't done anything, have you?”</p>
<p>Chris, too, looks worried at the voiced speculation, and Stiles releases an agitated huff at losing his train of thought. </p>
<p>“Of course not,” he says indignantly, and the twin looks of relief on his husbands' faces make him want to roll his eyes. “I wouldn't do something like this without talking to you first.”</p>
<p>Chris sits back in his seat and breathes deeply. “We know that, baby. You just...have a tendency to jump the gun sometimes.”</p>
<p>Stiles frowns, unable to help the guilt that tenses his shoulders. “Deaton wouldn't let me unless you were both consulted, anyway.” Peter looses a sharp, quiet laugh. “But I'm serious. I want us to talk about it, and I want us to go to Deaton to discuss all our options and I want...” He swallows, looking at both of his men in turn. “I want to have our children.”</p>
<p>Chris and Peter look to one another, speaking a silent language Stiles knows all too perfectly. Hope begins to stir again.</p>
<p>“We'll go see Deaton in the morning,” the hunter concedes.</p>
<p>0   o   0   o   0</p>
<p>Chris is quiet on the drive home. Stiles squirms in the passenger seat while Peter lounges in the back. </p>
<p>“Can we, like, turn on the radio if we aren't going to talk about this, or something?” he asks, the question bursting out of him like a dam has broken. </p>
<p>“We're just processing, love,” Peter says softly. “Deaton gave us a lot to think about.”</p>
<p>Stiles sighs, banging the back of his head against the headrest and focusing on his breathing. “Yeah, well, my ADHD is seriously kicking in, and I need something other than this <i>deafening silence</i> to concentrate on.”</p>
<p>“Will you be able to take your medication if you're pregnant?” Chris asks abruptly, and Stiles turns his head to stare at the man with a contemplative frown. </p>
<p>“It's not recommended in the first trimester,” he says finally, sighing and facing forward again. “It can cause heart defects.”</p>
<p>The hunter's jaw tightens. “There seem to be a lot of complications piling up, baby.” He glances at the younger man out of the corner of his eye. “I don't know how comfortable I am putting you through all of that.”</p>
<p>“You're not putting me through anything,” Stiles protests. “<i>I'm</i> the one who wants to get pregnant.”</p>
<p>“And <i>we're</i> the ones who will feel responsible if something happens to you,” Peter explains gently, his left hand gripping Stiles's shoulder before smoothing down the young man's chest to rest over his heart. “There are other ways to have children. If something <i>does</i> go wrong, and we lose you...”</p>
<p>“You don't get another soulmate. I get it,” Stiles mutters resignedly.</p>
<p>Chris sighs heavily, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. “Why do you want to have a child so badly, Stiles?”</p>
<p>The young man takes a breath to rattle off a hundred different reasons, a hundred different ways their lives would be so much more complete. But he falters. He could talk until his tongue falls out, and still his husbands wouldn't understand. He has to use a different way. </p>
<p>He has to show them. </p>
<p>“Pull over,” he says firmly. </p>
<p>Chris's foot eases off the accelerator, but he doesn't stop. “If you're thinking of getting out and walking—” the hunter says, frustration coloring his tone. </p>
<p>“I'm not,” Stiles says earnestly. “I want to show you something. Just pull over.”</p>
<p>Chris does, and when he has the car in park, Stiles takes off his seat belt and twists until he's facing the other men. With an expectant look, he holds out his hands and waits. </p>
<p>Chris and Peter share a confused look before each taking a hand. </p>
<p>“What are you up to, sweetheart?” Peter asks curiously, amusement glinting in his eyes. </p>
<p>“I'm going to show you what I'm feeling,” he says carefully, relaxing his grip in case either man wants to let go. They don't. They hold tighter. </p>
<p>“You can do that?” Chris asks with surprise. </p>
<p>“Of course I can,” Stiles states matter-of-factly. “I am the Great and Powerful Oz. Now, close your eyes.”</p>
<p>The young man watches them do as he says then closes his own. He focuses—<i>hard</i>. He lets the ache that has been simmering in his stomach bubble up until he thinks he might be sick. But he pushes it outward, lets it flow down his arms, pool in his palms, press into each fingertip. </p>
<p>The sharp inhales from Chris and Peter let him know that it's working. He doesn't hold the link for very long—just enough so they know, so they <i>feel</i>.</p>
<p>Stiles gently reels the tendrils of feeling back in, not wanting to rip himself away from his men so abruptly. And when he knows his husbands are detached from the bond, he pulls away and opens his eyes. </p>
<p>Both men are staring at him with shock. Peter's eyes are dangerously wet, and when a few tears slide down his face, Stiles reaches forward and wipes them away. </p>
<p>“I didn't mean to make you cry,” the young man says, his voice hoarse. “I just wanted to show you both why...why I feel like I need to do this. For us.”</p>
<p>“Oh, baby,” Chris whispers, hand coming up to cup Stiles's cheek. </p>
<p>Stiles leans into the touch. “I know,” he starts, his breath hitching as he closes his eyes to center himself. The feelings he shared are still too close to the surface. “I know there are a lot of scary things that can happen.” His eyes flutter open again, and he sets as determined a look as he can on his husbands. “But, I swear, I've looked through everything. I know what to expect if something goes wrong. And so does Deaton.” His lips tremble as a small smile stretches them. “I wouldn't be fighting for this so hard if I didn't think I was absolutely ready. I want this more than anything.”</p>
<p>Chris and Peter lean forward, enveloping him in an awkwardly-angled embrace. Stiles holds them back tightly, nonetheless. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Chris breathes when they finally pull apart. </p>
<p>“Okay?” Stiles's chest swells with hope.</p>
<p>The older men share a look. “We'd still like to discuss more specifics with Deaton,” Peter says, “but I'm on board. As long as you'll be safe.”</p>
<p>Stiles twists in his seat, managing to fold his legs beneath him and bang his head on the car ceiling. “It'll be safe!” he reassures excitedly, hands flailing as he speaks. “Everything will be safe. There are so many magical precautions to keep the babies healthy, and—”</p>
<p>“Bab<i>ies</i>?” the hunter interrupts, eyebrows high on his forehead.</p>
<p>Stiles stops moving, eyes wide as he tries to think through what his mouth said before his brain could filter it. “Well...yeah? I mean, it's better to do it in one go, so I was thinking...twins. One from each of you. Maybe a boy and a girl...” </p>
<p>“You can do—” Peter starts, but the young man grabs the werewolf's shoulders and pushes on them ineffectually.</p>
<p>“Great and Powerful Oz!” Stiles stresses with a huff and a laugh. “I could have baby unicorns, if I wanted to.” </p>
<p>Peter smirks and leans forward, pecking the young man's mouth with a quick kiss. “Two? Are you sure, Stiles? One was already cause for concern. Twins could mean twice the complications.”</p>
<p>“I'll be fine. I'll be <i>more</i> than fine.” Stiles can't help the smile as he sees their resolve truly starting to wane. “I'll be carrying our children.” He kisses Peter first, and then Chris, deep and wonderful and lovely. “Please let me do this for us.”</p>
<p>The older men sigh, sharing a look that gives Stiles all the answer he needs. </p>
<p>They're going to have a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have SO. MANY. IDEAS. for the upcoming parts of this series. I wanna write ALL the THINGS!!!</p>
<p>:D :D :D</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading, friend!! I can't wait to show you what I have in store for these beautiful boys!! Have an amazing day!! You deserve it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>